


What Comes Next

by voidsygil



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/F, M/M, Multi, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-24
Updated: 2017-04-24
Packaged: 2018-10-23 13:37:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10720383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/voidsygil/pseuds/voidsygil
Summary: “Greetings citizens of Earth C, your leader has returned!” Vriska announced arms spread wide like a leader embracing her people. “I'm back bitches!”





	What Comes Next

“Rose dear, have you seen any newly hatched grubs? I thought I heard one.” Kanaya called to her wife, who had been dozing off with a fresh travel mug filled with tea. She smiled tiredly and lifted her mug in response. 

“.... I’m awake, don’t worry. There's no grubs over here other than those present and accounted for.”

“Of course, why would I have any reason to suspect otherwise, other than the constant head bobbing?” Kanaya chided as she carefully made her through the labyrinthine of slowly pupating grubs to her lovely wife. She took her into her arms and placed a kiss on her soft cheek. This is what they had hoped for after the hell they had been dragged through, just living an almost domestic life.

Suddenly the earth began to shake and a shouting match echoed through the caverns. The married couple gave each other a knowing look, this day was about to become a lot more complicated. But one more kiss couldn’t hurt anyone. Rose stood on her tiptoes to try and reach Kanaya’s mouth which was helped along by unconsciously floating to meet her lips. 

“Shall we go?” Kanaya asked as she pulled her wife back down to reality and the ground, which was not very appreciated.

“Of course dear, whatever you say.”

“No need for that tone of voice, I was simply suggesting we should make sure no one has been injured or anything has been damaged.” Which was followed by a dramatic sigh from the Light player. 

“I see, we are still going however much you bitch and moan.”

********

“Wow Pyrope, you still can't fly at allllllll.” 

“I just saved you from dying and you insult me? Jegus, why did I come back for you?”

The only response was dark grumbling as Vriska followed with Aradia and Sollux trailing far behind, immersed in their own conversation. 

“I don’t honestly know, I’m not exactly the best of people….” Vriska turned away from her, blinking away tears. 

“I know, but neither am I. I guess that’s why we just work.” Terezi sighed. “I couldn’t seem to function without you there, on the meteor, on Earth C. It was like something or someone was missing from my life.”

The two went silent for a moment, they needed some sort of relationship expert to sort out this tangled web.

“Hey, assholes! Are we almost there? AA and I are getting tired.” Sollux complained loudly, literally hanging off of Aradia’s arm casually. “Do you even know where the fuck we’re going? No smartass comments Pyrope.” 

“Why Mr Appleberry Blast, I would never!” Smiling like a crocodile the general vicinity of his direction. “Only a little long, you'll be able to tell. It smells like the brightest blue you can think of and humans.”

“Shove off Captor! Can't you see we’re having a civilised conversation?!” Vriska snarled, which was less threatening due to the bright yellow and orange garb she had on, include the cerulean blue fairy wings and she was about as intimidating as a small dog. She huffed loudly as if they should have known immediately to back the fuck off. He made a gesture with his hands as he slowly pulled himself and Aradia backwards as Vriska yanked Terezi forwards, dragging the two of them farther away so they were floating with an expansive cavern.

Terezi pulled her arm away from the cerulean blood’s clutches with one fluid motion. “I’ve spent the last few sweeps looking across all of Paradox Space for you! Why weren’t you there when the new universe was created?!” Tears filled the corners of her eyes, hidden by bright red spectacles made for no other purpose other than to hide her eyes. 

“...I was fighting Lord English…”

“Oh, Jegus you are so fucking insane!”

“Let me finish!”

“Fine!”

“Okay, starting over…. I was fighting Lord English with this weird white object, which killed him by the way after he died I was flung backwards into this bright light and suddenly Aradia was standing over me. Right up in my face, which isn’t what you want to wake up to, at all! Then a few minutes ago you arrived looking like you rolled out of the wrong side of the recuperacoon. So if I had to choose, I would have been there with you and all those other nerds. Especially you though.” Vriska moved her arms as she talked, flailing wildly and making all these grand gestures.

“I forgot how much I missed you, Miss Blueberry.” Her arms extended towards the richest smelling blood around her and felt the thin yet muscular body of her moirail in her embrace. This was what she had been searching for all these sweeps, the only person in all of Paradox Space who really understood her. 

********

Kanaya rushed towards the source of the argument with Rose trailing slightly behind. It was not difficult to determine where the argument was occurring as Karkat’s voice happened to carry whenever he spoke. There he stood with Dave, Roxy, Calliope and Dirk. 

“We are not kidnapping John in your stupid dumb scheme!” 

“‘Snot kidnapping, just trying to help the dude,” Dave muttered. “He needs some friend and ectobio fam time.” 

“Oh yes, he does!” Jade yelled from John’s front porch before stepping outside with Jane aiding John in tow. His hair was wet, sticking up at odd angles and what looked like clean clothes hung off his body. Jane was fussing over him like a mother hen clucking over her baby chick, fluffing his hair and scolding him as they made their way towards the surrounding group of friends.

Rose felt Kanaya’s hand slip into hers and gripped it tighter, the years after Sburb had not been kind to John, with his father being gone and his friends having little to no time to support him as they aided the Mayor in governing Can Town. He needed them now more than ever, they finally had no more distractions.

Suddenly, an unidentified flying object screeched through the air. As it got closer to Can Town, the object was easily separated into four trolls. Who were slowly getting closer and closer. And as they fell everyone around the area scattered.

Loud shouting and expletives rang throughout the small suburban area as the four trolls, two dressed in colourful pyjamas stood revealing their identities.

“Greetings citizens of Earth C, your leader has returned!” Vriska announced arms spread wide like a leader embracing her people. “I'm back bitches!”


End file.
